When World Lost Guys?
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Ino benci pada spesies manusia yang bernama laki-laki. Ia ingin semua laki-laki enyah dari dunia. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ketika Ino bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berada di Elvan Academy, sekolah campuran Adam dan Eve di Konoha./"Menjauh dariku, aku tidak suka laki-laki!"/"Apa maksudmu? Ini tahun 815 AE. Laki-laki terakhir tewas 800 tahun yang lalu, Nona!"/Ah, doa Ino terkabul rupanya/YURI!


"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, maaf."

Ino terpaku. Sementara sang _mantan _kekasih berucap penuh penekanan. Lelaki itu menarik tangan seorang gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada dia." Ujarnya menunjuk sang wanita yang tersenyum manis di depannya.

_Cih. _Ino tahu kalau itu senyum palsu belaka. Pasti dalam hatinya gadis itu bertepuk tangan karena berhasil merebut _mantan _kekasihnya. Wanita jalang, cocok untuk _mantan _kekasihnya yang juga hidung belang.

"Karena itu, kita putus saja Yamanaka_-san._"

Yamanaka-s_an _katanya? _Bah, _sudah putus dia baru berani memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Laki-laki memang sama saja. Sama brengseknya dalam mempermainkan wanita. Ketika masih cinta, memanggilnya dengan mesra. Tapi ketika sudah bosan, minta putus bersama wanita lain pula.

Ino benci_-benci sekali dengan yang namanya lelaki._

Ino menarik nafas panjang. Sama sekali tak ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Justru ia bersyukur, lelaki jalang itu ingin putus darinya. Mendongak, ia tersenyum tanpa beban sembari berkata.

"Terima kasih sudah memutuskanku, Shimura_-san_." Balas Ino sembari menjabat tangan sang _mantan _kekasih. Berbalik, ia segera beranjak pergi dan berlari. Berkat kejadian hari ini, Ino mampu menyimpulkan satu hal. Setelah ini, ia tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada yang namanya laki-laki. _Tidak akan pernah lagi dalam hidupnya. _Ia ingin laki-laki di seluruh dunia,

-_enyah saja._

Dunia tanpa spesies manusia bernama laki-laki?

-_Ino benar-benar ingin melihatnya._

**Naruto** hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

"**WHEN **WORLD LOST **GUYS?"**

By **C**rimson**E**merald

_Romance & Sci-fi, AU, YURI!, OOC, Miss typo(s), etc._

Yamanaka Ino X Haruno Sakura

BRAK

Ino menutup keras pintu kamarnya. Mengejutkan sang kakak yang tengah bersantai di atas sofa. Lelaki berambut pirang tu mendongak, menatap kamar sang adik di lantai dua. Mengerutkan alisnya, lelaki _blonde _dikucir tinggi itu kembali memenuhi atensinya dengan serial televisi.

_Masa bodoh, paling putus dengan pacarnya lagi. _Batinnya tanpa peduli.

Ah, mungkin ini juga salah satu penyebab Ino membenci laki-laki. Bahkan untuk laki-laki terdekat di rumahnya, sang kakak tak pernah berlaku baik padanya.

Ino melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tanpa melepas jaketnya, gadis itu menenggelamkan wajah di balik bantal kucing berbulu biru yang menjadi favoritnya. Ino tidak menangis. Ia hanya sekedar merenung. Memutar balik kilasan peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. masih segar untuk diingat. Ketika _mantan _kekasihnya yang bernama Shimura Sai itu menelponnya. Meminta untuk bertemu. Sementara Ino mendatanginya dengan baju terbaik dalam lemarinya karena berpikir mungkin lelaki itu akan mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Setelah sekian minggu lelaki itu sibuk dengan lukisannya yang akan ditampilkan di festival budaya_-_atau setidaknya itulah yang menjadi alasan Sai untuk menjauhkan Ino selama beberapa minggu.

Mereka bertemu, seperti biasa. Pun Ino tidak mengira ternyata Sai menunggunya. Ini kali pertama. Biasanya ialah yang menunggu pemuda itu. Bahkan hingga 30 menit lamanya. Namun Ino tetap sabar. Ia bukan gadis yang mudah marah. Setidaknya kebiasaan marah itu dihentikannya setelah putus dengan _mantan kekasih yang lain_, sebelum Sai tentu saja. Sai memang menunggunya, namun bersama seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Gadis cantik tentu saja, dalam balutan _casual _yang tampak seksi dan memamerkan belahan dadanya.

-_ah, Ino tahu gadis yang seperti ini adalah kesukaan Sai._

Dan setelah itu, sudah bisa ditebak ceritanya akan seperti apa. Mereka putus. Dengan Sai yang meminta karena mengaku jatuh cinta. Pada gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya_-see? _Ino sudah menduganya.

Merepotkan.

Ino mengenyahkan kejadian tadi dari kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin istirahat. Melupakan seluruh hari ini yang tak patut diingat. Bergelung di atas ranjangnya, gadis itu bergumam singkat.

"Selamat tidur."

-dan ia siap menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A-Are? Ini di mana?_

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap sekeliling lapangan tempatnya berada. Angin menabrak wajahnya. Meniupkan helai-helai poni pirangnya. Kebingungan, ia masih belum mencerna tempat apa sebenarnya ini.

-padahal baru 15 menit yang lalu ia terlelap damai dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino menoleh pada sang penanya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Menemukan sosok berambut s_oft pink _pendek dengan dua poni panjang membingkai wajahnya. Satu kata: _tampan_. Dan tampan adalah kata sifat yang digunakan untuk laki-laki. Spesies manusia yang paling Ino benci. Karena itu Ino mundur satu langkah saat sosok itu mendekatinya. Tampak akan menyentuhnya, namun ragu saat Ino refleks menjauhinya.

"Ini di mana?" Ino tak menggubris pertanyaan tersebut dan justru balik bertanya.

"Ah, ini Elvan _Academy_, sekolah menengah campuran _Adam Eve _di Konoha."

"Hah?" Ino benar-benar tak bisa mencerna. Sosok itu menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Tapi jika ia mengamati dengan seksama, sosok berambut s_oft pink _itu mengenakan setelan tuxedo putih yang memanjang di bagian belakangnya. Hampir mencapai lutut, dengan belang merah kotak-kotak di bagian dasi dan celananya. Kemeja putih terkancing rapi di balik tuxedonya. Ditelinganya terdapat _earset-_untuk yang ini Ino tidak mengerti mengapa ia menggunakannya.

"El-El apa tadi? Aku tidak mengerti. Tempat apa ini? Dan menjauhlah, aku membenci laki-laki." Tambah Ino saat sosok itu akan mendekatinya. Terdiam sejenak, sosok itu kemudian mendengus dan tertawa geli. Seakan kalimat Ino hanya lelucon belaka.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan? Laki-laki terakhir mati terinfeksi 800 tahun yang lalu, kan? Jangan bercanda, ini sudah tahun 815 AE, Nona Eve." Sahut sosok itu kemudian tertawa. Ia nampak geli mendengarnya. Sementara Ino terpaku saat mendengarnya.

_Tunggu dulu, _apa tadi yang dikatakannya? Laki-laki terakhir di dunia? Tahun 815 AD?

Ino sedang berada di jaman apa memangnya?

_-ini seperti kenyataan, atau mungkin mimpi yang terasa nyata._

Dunia tanpa spesies manusia bernama laki-laki? Apa memang benar adanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue?**

**Catatan singkat: **Ino berada di dunia masa depan. Di mana dunia pada masa itu sudah tidak memiliki seorang laki-laki pun. Karena itu wanita di bagi menjadi dua golongan, yaitu golongan **Adam **dan **Eve. **(AE) Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut akan ada di chapter berikutnya :)

Okelah cukup :3 maaf author jadi nambah utang multichap baru DX /nangis pojokan/

Tapi bener-bener, setelah baca manga Renai Idenshi, tangan author langsung gatel pengen ngetik fict Yuri. Setting memang di ambil dari komik itu, tapi jalan cerita keseluruhan author buat sendiri. Jadi jangan harap ada cerita yang memukau atau membuat kalian terpesona. Karena cerita yang keluar dari otak standar author juga akan _biasa saja._

Pasti kalian juga bertanya-tanya, sama seperti Ino, bukan? Kalau begitu simpan pertanyaan kalian di kotak review /modus/ dan jawabannya akan dijelaskan di chapter depan XD /plak

Terima kasih buat yang sudah berkenan membaca~

**TOLONG REVIEWNYA~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**rimson**E**merlad

**A**muntai, **21**/**12**/**2014**


End file.
